Not Again!
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Once again, I have shoved Manic face-first into danger. This time, it's 4kids style! (Please shoot me!)


**A/N: This... This is what happens when you watch Sonic X. It corrupts you.**

**And I am super sorry! I haven't published the next parts for such a long time because I went to Disneyland from Christmas to New Years, and I became really ill last night, which sucked.**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Not Again!**

The Sonic Underground van bumped across the road. It turned right and drove quickly up the mountain path. As it wove it's way around the mountain side, the hedgehogs chatted.

"Robotnik's getting way too good! We need to step it up, surprise him, ya know?" Manic suggested.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna get that kind of equipment and training? Robotnik's taking out all our operatives and facilities faster than you can say, 'For the love of chili dogs!'" Sonic exclaimed.

"The Oracle is still alive and kicking. We could always ask him for some assistance!" Sonia suggested calmly.

"Yeah, but how many times do we need to ask the guy for help? He got us trainers for using our powers and medallions! Not to mention he already helped us solve a world crisis when we got back the Oracle and Prophecy Stones! What more can he possibly do for us?" Sonic argued.

"Well, Bro. He is kinda the most magical being ever. Maybe it wouldn't hurt us to ask?" Manic responded. The van bumped as it hit a large rock.

"Okay! That's it! Sonic Hedgehog, where are we going? You need to tell us now!" Sonia demanded.

"We have to rescue Trevor! He was working on some information that might help us actually defeat Buttnik when Sleet and Dog Face burst in and snatched him away. He contacted me last night and told me where they're keeping him," Sonic explained.

"Are you sure this isn't another trap? Trevor seems to sure get caught a lot for a guy of his skill and tech," Manic said.

"Are you sure you aren't gonna freeze this time?" Sonic retorted.

"Not fair! I can't control it! It just happens! Not like you would even know. You've never been sick a day in your life!" Manic replied angrily.

"Okay! We so do not have time for this! Apparently we have to rescue Trevor," Sonia interrupted.

"Right!" Manic and Sonic said simultaneously. The van pulled up to a large rocky plain. There was no grass growing there and groups of boulders were scattered everywhere. A tall gray building stood proudly in the middle of the area.

"Oh my," Sonia gasped. A defense mechanisms laser beam shot close to the van's windshield. Too close for the comfort of the hedgehogs.

"Sonic, get us behind some boulders! We're like a huge target in an open field!" Manic observered. Sonic steered the van out of sight.

"We'll have to take it on foot from here," Sonic breathed. The hedgehogs got out of the van and crept towards the building. Unlike most of Robotnik's fortresses, this structure was made of concrete.

A SWAT bot patrol came down from the skies and poured out of the building. The three teenagers quickly summoned their medallion's magical weapons. Sonic and Sonia battled the SWAT bots of the air while Manic took care of the ground. They managed to defeat most of the bots, but more kept coming. They bots were slowly closing in on Manic.

"Sonic! We can't hold out for much longer! I'm getting swarmed!" Manic screamed.

"Cover me!" Sonic told Sonia. He began to shoot the bots surrounding Manic. Manic didn't see a bot coming up from his left. It didn't fire a laser. It punched Manic in the gut.

Manic began to feel a familiar tingling. "Sonic, it's happening!" Manic wailed. He recalled his drums into his medallions. He managed to scamper away and hid in a pile of boulders before his mind went blank and he collapsed.

"Sonia, Manic's out! I'm taking ground cover," Sonic informed Sonia quickly. What Manic had failed to notice about the pile of boulders, was that while they offered him cover and protection from SWAT bot attacks, there was a deep crater in the center of the pile. Manic couldn't climb out. Even when he came to.

After the battle of SWAT bots, Sonic and Sonia hid behind a boulder and took a moment.

"That...that was rough," Sonia breathed heavily. Sonic nodded. He looked around.

"Manic normally unfreezes by now," Sonic said. They both looked around. They climbed out of their hiding place and began to search for him. Sonia eventually found him.

"Sonic, come and look!" she cried. Sonic sped over and gasped.

"How long do you think it will take to get him out?" Sonic asked. Sonia shrugged.

"I don't know. But he hasn't unfrozen yet so I think we can rescue Trevor while we still have the chance," Sonia suggested wearily.

"After we do, we gonna have to get outta here quickly. They're gonna be after us soon enough. We won't have time to get Manic!" Sonic observed.

"He can't get out on his own. He'll come to soon and then he'll need a way out because we'll be rescuing Trevor. Lets leave a rope here for him," Sonia said.

"Good idea! Then he can get back to the van and wait for us. You're so smart," Sonic replied. He disappeared and returned with a rope.

"And you're so fast! Okay, enough chatter. Lets rescue Trevor!" Sonia declared. Sonic left the rope tied to a rock and dangling down into the hole. Then they set off towards the building.

They got inside pretty easily. Then they wound their way through the building to a long hall of cells. They found Trevor. He seemed very sad, but they didn't have time to ask him why. Sonia kicked down the rusty, old door.

Sonic and Sonia quickly led Trevor to the van. Everything appeared to have gone smoothly. Until they realized that Manic wasn't in the van.

"Maybe he couldn't climb the rope?" Sonia suggested.

"I'll go check and see. You guys wait here," Sonic commanded. He sped away, but he returned empty handed.

"He wasn't there!" Sonic said dramatically. Sonia and Trevor gasped.

"What do you think happened?" Sonia asked nervously.

"Any number of things could have happened near that place," Trevor said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Sonic and Sonia asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you on the way. We gotta get away from here!" Trevor yelped pointing at a small SWAT bot patrol flying nearby. Sonic stomped on the gas pedal. Once they were back at the hedgehog base, Trevor began to explain what had happened.

"I was in my lab designing a new kind of ray gun. It was silent and could trigger a short circuit in the SWAT bots. Then we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. But Sleet and Dingo burst in and destroyed my equipment and my data. They took me to that building and did this," Trevor said. He lifted up his shirt to reveal burn marks and scars.

"How horrible!" Sonia exclaimed. Trevor nodded.

"They are definitely becoming more cruel. It was awful. Thank you coming to save me. I just hope for Manic's sake that he got away and they didn't find him," Trevor sighed.

"I just don't think he has that luck," Sonic sighed.

Manic woke up in a round glass cell. It appeared to be just a hollow glass ball, but he could tell it was more than that. It had a silver ring around the middle and a round metal panel on the floor. The cell was large enough to hold him and another small person.

Manic was in a lot of pain. He remembered the SWAT bot striking him in the ribs. Then he remembered his tumble down the hole. That's when he had injured his left shoulder and scraped up his legs. Now his neck was hurting.

Manic was startled when the glass ball rose into the air. He looked up and saw a large red ship hovering there. It was pulling the glass ball into the sky. Manic looked down and saw the glass ball rising out of the top of the gray building.

The ship took him to a large desert and stopped abruptly. Manic was forced to wait.

Sonic woke up to a small bot poking his side.

"Hello there!" he greeted it calmly.

"Hello!" the good natured bot replied. "Robotnik sent me to tell you that he has your sewer rat and will meet you out near the Mobian Desert. He also said that he wants you to test out a small army of his newest robots. Only if you defeat them can you have the little rat back," the robot repeated.

"Thanks again little friend," Sonic sighed. He got out of bed and pulled on his sneakers. The little robot waddled away.

Manic saw Sonic's blue trail coming in the distance. He smiled to himself. 'Finally,' he thought.

"Well, hello Sonic!" Robotnik bellowed. "I assumed you would want your brother back! But before the battles begin, I want to make sure there's no funny business."

Handles ejected into the glass ball out of the silver ring. Manic grabbed onto them. He had an idea of what would happen if he didn't. His thoughts were confirmed as the round floor panel opened up. If he hasn't grabbed on, he would have fallen through the floor to his death. The floor closed back up and the handles disappeared.

"I will battle your robots, Buttnik. Don't expect any funny business from me," Sonic shouted.

"Good! Good!" Robotnik grinned. "Let the battles commence!" A platoon of robots flew down to Sonic. He began to attack them. They weren't exactly first rate.

Until they turned invisible! Sonic looked around cautiously. He studied the sand for movement. His ears twitched, trying to sense an attack. Suddenly he was hit. Then he was being tossed around with invisible punches and kicks.

"Sonic!" Manic yelped defensively. He looked for a way to escape. "What would Sonic do? Wait never mind. He'd just wait for a rescue. What would Sonia do? AWWWWW forget her! She'd just start crying! Who else is a good fighter? Oh! Knuckles! What would Knuckles do? He'd break through the glass!" Manic talked to himself as he worked out his escape.

He got into a fighting position. Then he punched the glass as hard as he could. Then he screamed in pain and shook his fist. That was some tough glass!

"You can't escape, sewer rat. That glass is bulletproof," Robotnik's voice echoed in the glass cell. A high pitched ringing sound was emitted through the speakers.

"Gahhhhhh! Make it stop!" Manic howled. He clasped his hands over his ears and tried to search for the speaker.

Below Manic, Sonic took a second to glance up at his brother. He saw him cowering with his hands over his ears. "Manic!" Sonic screamed defensively. His ear twitched. He spun around and hit one of the robots.

The robot turned visible and stumbled backwards. It flickered as it tried to become unseen again, but it was damaged quite severely.

Sonic quickly grabbed it and spun it around by its feet. He heard the screech of metal against metal. A few more bots became visible. He tossed the first bot aside and attacked as best as he could. Finally the bots were all defeated.

"Okay Robotnik! I defeated your army. Give me Manic!" Sonic shouted up to the red airship.

"I said no funny business! And your foolish brother was acting very funny during that fight! And I want at least one hedgehog to die today!" Robotnik yelled unhappily.

Sonic quickly looked at the glass cell. Manic was curled up on the floor with his hands firmly stuck over his ears. Sonic screamed as the floor panel opened.

Sonic ran forwards as fast as he could to catch Manic. He almost missed him. It was close.

Manic's face was covered with pain. He kept his hands over his ears. Sonic stuck his tongue out at Robotnik's ship and carried Manic away.

When they were safely inside the base, Sonia rushed to meet them. "LEAVE A NOTE NEXT TIME!" she screamed. Sonic chuckled.

He poked Manic's nose. Manic's face untwisted itself and he opened his eyes.

"You can uncover your ears now!" Sonic said loudly enough for Manic to hear. Manic slowly pulled his hands away from his head.

"What happened? Where were you guys?" Sonia asked. Manic told his side of the story first. Sonic told his side shortly and quickly. Sonia was fascinated.

"So that's why you had your hands over your ears!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I have sensitive ears," Manic shrugged. Sonia gently stroked his messy hair.

"I was just sitting here worrying about you guys!" she laughed.

**The End**

**A/N: *reading to group of kids* And therefore, Sonia was completely useless because she's an American female and Sonic saved the day because he can. That is the way of 4kids, everyone. *turns to readers* *blushes* I-I... *bows and starts screaming incoherent apologies* Don't kill me!**


End file.
